One in a Million
by AzarathianWarrior
Summary: 1 word. Sappy. Geez, I'm becoming a romantic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the song One in a Million. The only things I own are my fc, my story, and my computer(that last one was probably stupid...) I'm gonna put lines between the song, so you don't get them confused. And, the verses are underlined, the chorus is...normal.**

* * *

**One in a Million**

**It was late, around 11 or 12, but no one was tired. In fact, everyone was still dancing, like they have been for the last 5 hours. It was a very special day; the day Proffesor Xavior opened the Institute for all mutants. Everyone was having a great time, almost everyone. There was one figure on the balcony, holding a guitar, sitting on the railing with their back against the wall. Strumming a few keys, she sighed. how is that she was the only one at the party who was sad? It was because of what happened about five and a half hours ago...**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Hey Kurt!"**

**"Vhat is it?"**

**"I vas vondering if you vould vant to go to zhe party tonight vith m-"**

**"Hi Kurt, thanks for bringing me as your date to the party"**

**"Ja, it's no problem, Amanda. Umm, I'm sorry, but I already asked Amanda."**

**"Nein, it's ok. I'll find somevone else. Have fun!"**

**"Danke, ve vill."**

**"...At least somevone vill. 'sigh' "**

**END FLASHBACK**

**"I'm glad he's vith somevone he loves, vho loves him." The girl sighed once again, and you can see her catlike eyes shining dully in the moonlight. If you looked close enough, you would see tears that refused to fall. Even with her acute hearing, she failed to realize someone was behind her, someone who heard every word she whispered. That someone was the boy she was talking about, and he knew it. Sighing again, a sigh that sounded like a smothered sob to the boy. Strumming the strings of her guitar, she starts singing, a song straight from her heart.**

**

* * *

**

How did I get here? I turned around and zhere you vere

Didn't zhink tvice or rationalize -- cuz somehow I knew

Zhat zhere vas -- more zhan just chemistry

I mean I knew you vere kinda into me

but I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me, vhere's zhe catch zhis time

Can't find a single cloud in zhe sky

Help me before I get used to zhis guy

Zhey say zhat good zhings take time

But really great zhings happen in zhe blink of an eye

Zhought zhe chances of meeting somebody like you

vere a million to one --

I cannot believe it -- you're one in a million

All zhis time I vas looking for love

Trying to make zhings work zhat veren't good enough

Till I zhought I vas zhrough, said I vas done

and stumbled into zhe arms of zhe one

You're making me laugh about zhe silliest stuff

Say zhat I'm your diamond in zhe rough

Vhen I'm mad at you -- you come vith your velvet touch

Can't believe zhat I'm so lucky --

I have never felt zhis happy

Every time I see zhat sparkle in your eyes

Zhey say zhat good zhings take time

But really great zhings happen in zhe blink of an eye

Zhought zhe chances of meeting somebody like you

vere a million to one --

I cannot believe it -- you're one in a million

All zhis time I vas looking for love

Trying to make zhings vork zhat veren't good enough

Till I zhought I vas zhrough, said I vas done

and stumbled into zhe arms of zhe one

Can't believe zhat I'm so lucky --

I have never felt zhis happy

Every time I see zhat sparkle in your eyes

Zhey say zhat good zhings take time

But really great zhings happen in zhe blink of an eye

Zhought zhe chances of meeting somebody like you

vere a million to one --

I cannot believe it -- you're one in a million

All zhis time I vas looking for love

Trying to make zhings vork zhat veren't good enough

Till I zhought I vas zhrough, said I vas done

and stumbled into zhe arms of zhe one

**

* * *

During the song, the fact that she was crying wasn't obvious, but he heard it in her voice. Standing a little to the side, he saw that there were silent tears in her eyes, running down her cheeks. She held the guitar loosely, but tight enough so it wouldn't fall. After a couple more seconds, she leaned the guitar by the rail, and started sobbing. At first galnce, you wouldn't be able tell she was sobbing, it just looked like she had the hiccups. But with acute hearing, you could hear the sobs as if they were in your head. Walking softly up behind her, he heard her say those famous words softly.**

**"Ich liebe dich, Kurt"**

**After hearing those words, he smiled. At least now he knew what he had done was right. He came up behind her, put his arms around her waist, his head on his shoulder, and began a soft conversation.**

**" Did you vrite zhat song?"**

**"I-I might have."**

**"Did you vrite it for somevone special?"**

**"M-maybe."**

**"Is it somevone I know?"**

**"Ja, it is. You see him every day."**

**"Vhen?"**

**"Vhen 'she turned to him' you look in zhe mirror."**

**"Really?"**

**"Ja."**

**"Anozher zhing; did you mean those extra zhree vords?"**

**"I-I might have."**

**"Gut, because I do too."**

**"You-you do? But, I zhought you vere vith Amanda?"**

**"I vas, but I realized I wanted you, I always have. I just never realized it."**

**"Zhen, I suppose, it vould be alright for me too do...zhis."**

**She got off the railing and stood in front of Kurt, leaned toward him, and softly kissed his lips, as if asking if it was alright. He simply smiled, and put his arms around her waist, bringing her close, with her arms around his neck. Slowly, they deepened the kiss. It was not a lustful kiss, but a love-filled one. They broke apart, their noses mere inches apart.**

**"Ich liebe dich, Rachel, now and forever."**

**From that night on, Rachel's "alarm clock" whispered a new awakening, that she never got tired of hearing.**

**"Ich liebe dich, Rachel, now and forever."**

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's as sappy as they get. R & R.**


End file.
